


It Was Only A Dream

by Midnite521



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Character Death In Dream, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Temporary Character Death, spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:10:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnite521/pseuds/Midnite521
Summary: “No... this can’t possibly be happening.” Mike thought to himself when he got the phone call. “I just spoke to him a few hours ago. This has to be a dream... he’s not really gone... he can’t be...”





	It Was Only A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> This is my first Bennoda fic so I hope it turned out okay and that they're sort of in-character!  
> (I was pretty much up all night writing it so I apologize if there are any errors or if it's repetitive anywhere lol)

“ _No... this can’t possibly be happening.”_ Mike thought to himself when he got the phone call. “ _I just spoke to him a few hours ago. This has to be a dream... he’s not really gone... he can’t be..._ ”

 

Without realizing it, his phone had slipped from his hand and clattered onto the floor. Dropping to his knees, he kept repeating to himself over and over as he closed his eyes. “ _Nonononononononopleasedontdothisplease-”_

 

A voice reminded him that someone was trying to speak to him, and he shakily picked up his phone. “ _Sir? Are you still there?”_ He heard, but he couldn’t get himself to speak as images of Chester flashed through his mind nonstop. And it was then that-  instead of responding- he hung up as he let out a sob, tears finally making their way down his face as he curled into a ball on the floor and staying there for God knows how long.

 

-

 

It didn’t take long for the news of Chester’s passing to be all over the news and internet, some fans showing just how upset they were and making memorials for him and some deciding to make videos and songs dedicated to him. Each picture that passed through Mike’s feed just cracked his heart more and more as more tears ran down his face at the smiling face of his dead boyfriend.

 

The service was in a few days and Mike didn’t think he’d be prepared.

 

-

 

“ _Five months. Have you really been gone that long Chaz?”_ Mike sighed as he laid his head down in his arms on his keyboard, closing his eyes as he let out a breath. “ _I hope you know how much everyone misses you. How much_ I _miss you. There’s not a day that goes by that I’m not thinking about you. Are you happier where you are?”_

 

Mike and the guys had all agreed that they’d hold their own memorial for Chester at the Hollywood Bowl a couple months ago, and it was just as difficult as they thought it would be. Going back on stage without their lead singer was something they’d never imagined they’d be doing, and everytime Mike looked over at the empty spot where Chester was supposed to be he had to force himself to hold back tears. Be strong- for him, they’d said.

 

Sitting back up, his eyes fell back to the keyboard. He _had_ to finish this, just this _one_ song, before he could sleep for the night.

  
  


Every time he went back to the bedroom, he expected Chester to be there waiting for him. Tonight wasn’t any different. Exhausted, he made his way over to the empty bed. And every night since that day, his sleep was fitful. Subconsciously, he placed a hand in the cold and empty spot next to him.

 

-

 

“ _Happy Birthday, Chester._ ” Mike thought sadly as he decided on posting a picture of him on his Instagram- which seemed get to thousands of likes in a short amount of time. Although he didn’t cry every time he saw him now, he still felt a pang in his chest that seemed to stay with him for hours on end.

 

He was nervous about finally uploading his songs to the internet because of how personal and raw they were, but when he did he was surprised at the amount of support he received from the fans, new and old alike. He was glad that there were others out there that felt the same as he did and could relate to him in a way, and he smiled slightly- although it’s felt like months since he’s done so sincerely.

 

“ _Sometimes, it feels as if you’re still here with me- that you never left. I even still hear your voice- though most of the time it’s just in my head- but I swear it sounds like you’re right next to me or in the other room calling to me. Maybe you are and I just don’t know it?”_

 

Mike was halfway asleep on the couch when he thought he’d heard his voice again- though this time it sounded more clear.

 

 _“Mikey? Are you here?”_ He thought he heard Chester say- and he looked towards the front door to see no one. He sighed, figuring he was just imagining things again- and knowing he wouldn’t be able to respond anyway- he tried sleeping again.

 

“ _Mike_?” He’d heard again after a few more seconds, and he jumped slightly when he thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He felt something touch him, and before he had the chance to look, everything seemingly turned black.

 

-

 

When Mike woke up, he let out a gasp as he instinctively reached out to whatever he’d thought was in front of him. Though when he did, his breath caught in his throat, his eyes starting to burn with unshed tears as he looked at the figure in front of him. Though the room was dark due to it being nighttime, he recognized immediately whose wrist he was holding. He heard a quiet, nervous laugh.

 

“It’s only me, Mike.” There it was- the voice he never thought he’d hear again.

 

“Chaz?” He whispered, not trusting his voice right now. “Am I dreaming right now?”

 

“Well, I mean... I don’t think so?” He heard Chester say, sounding slightly confused. “Is... is everything okay-” He tried to say before he gasped in surprise, stumbling a little as Mike immediately sprung up from his spot on the couch to hug him tightly- tears now running freely down his face.

 

“I missed you... so much…” Mike told him, voice cracking slightly in desperation. “Please don’t leave me again…”

 

“I missed you too,” He heard Chester say as he chuckled slightly. “I’ve only been gone a few hours though.” He then felt Chester gently push him away so he could look at him. “What’s wrong? Did something happen while I was gone?” He asked, a worried expression on his face when he noticed that Mike was crying.

 

Completely avoiding his last question for now, it was Mike’s turn to be confused as he regarded what he said. “Wait... it’s only been a few hours?” He asked.

 

“Um... yeah?” Chester answered for him. “You didn’t answer my-”

 

“What day is it?” He then asked, cutting off Chester again. “No wait, what _year_ is it?”

 

“It’s July 20th of 2017.” He answered slowly, now looking confused and worried at the same time. “You’re starting to worry me, Mikey. Seriously, is something wrong? Why did you look so shocked to see me when I got home?”

 

_July 20th…_

 

_The day he..._

 

_He... he didn’t... he’s still here with me. How is he still here?_

 

Snapping back into focus, he blinked a few times as he took a shaky breath. “Right. Sorry. I... I uh.” He paused for a moment as he thought of what he was going to say. “I thought... I thought you were dead. That’s why.”

 

After a few moments of silence, the initial shock wore off Chester’s face as he let out a quiet, disbelieving laugh. “What? Why would you think that I was dead?” Instead of answering straight away, Mike looked down to the floor as memories of his dream came flooding back to him- the feelings coming with them.

 

“I just... had a dream while you were out, is all.” He mumbled. He looked back up at his boyfriend, ignoring for the time being the concerned expression he was showing. “I thought you’d…”

 

 _“I thought you’d killed yourself.”_ Mike wanted to say, but just couldn’t get himself to. But from the look he was getting, he had a feeling Chester knew. But before he could say anything else, he heard a sigh as he felt arms wrap themselves carefully around his shoulders. He instantly returned the embrace, holding him as close as possible as he nuzzled into his neck and letting out a small whimper as he tried- and failed- to hold back the tears again.

 

“I’m sorry.” He said apologetically- although for what he wasn’t sure- sniffling quietly.

 

“It’s alright.” Chester breathed. “I’m not going anywhere, I promise... I could never leave you, not ever. I’m here…” He continued to reassure him over and over until he was sure that Mike had calmed down enough, which- he’ll admit- took a while. But he didn’t mind, since it meant he got to hold him longer.

 

“God I love you so much, Chester. I’m so fucking lucky I have you.” He told him wholeheartedly, smiling a little when he heard the shorter man chuckle. Chester pulled away slightly as he cupped Mike’s face in his hands and pulled them close so they were nose to nose, gently running his thumbs against his jawline.

 

“Pretty sure _I’m_ the lucky one here.” He brushed his mouth against Mike’s, making his eyes flutter shut. “I love you too.” He murmured against him with a smile before capturing him in a kiss. After a few more seconds and some lingering, Mike pulled Chester to him again, unwilling to let him go just yet. His hands went to the back of his neck- making him let out a small hum of content as he deepened the kiss only slightly.

 

When Chester tried pulling away to catch his breath, he laughed a little as he heard a small whine come from Mike. Slowly, he removed his hands from his face as he reached for Mike’s hands to hold in his.

 

“I’m still here, don’t worry.” He told him, squeezing his hands reassuringly. “And as much as I’d like to continue kissing you, I’m exhausted. It’s nearly 11:00, so why don’t we just go to bed for the night, hm?”

 

Reluctantly, Mike nodded, letting out another sigh as he also began to feel the effects of drowsiness kicking in again.”Yeah, alright.” He agreed, then smirking a little as he quickly gave the tip of Chester’s nose a peck and chuckling when his face scrunched up a tiny bit. “Let’s go.”


End file.
